


Voodoo Love

by dsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files, due South
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-08
Updated: 1999-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toVoodoo Dreams.





	Voodoo Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Voodoo Love

Disclaimer: Alliance, Fox Network and Columbia/Tristar own dS, Early   
Edition and the X-Files.  
This is the third part of the Voodoo series.   
**Rated PG.**

## Voodoo Love

  
Gary Hobbson sneezed loudly into his newspaper, which caused most of   
the people in McGintys to look up at him.He smiled at Chuck, who seemed   
to be chatting up a pretty red-head, who seemed pretty much unavailable.  
  
"Hey Gar!" Chuck trotted up to his friend. "That's Jordan Mackenzie.   
She's one of the Canadians working on the Voodoo case. The guy with her   
is Benton Fraser. Remember him?"  
  
"Yeah. He's been in the paper a few times." Gary turned the page. "It's   
been three weeks! You think they would've found something by now... hold   
on..." Gary frowned at the headline.  
  
"What is it, Gary?" Marissa said next to him. She stared ahead of her and   
rubbed her dogs head.  
  
'Listen, 'FBI Agent Called off Case on Account of Unstable Behavior.   
Special Agent Fox Mulder broke down today while talking to a WCKP   
news-reporter. He claimed to be "Possessed" and attacked the reporter in   
a rough manner, smashing the equipment to the ground. He was then pulled   
of the reporter by his partner Dana Scully.'"  
  
"Well, isn't that just dandy!" Chuck grinned.  
  
~  
Ray Vecchio glanced at Benton Fraser. "Listen, I wanna ditch this case.   
I don't care WHAT Welsh thinks."  
  
"I don't think there's any need to be so... irrational, Ray. You do have   
those federal agents helping, and Jordan and I too."  
  
"Fraser! I don't think I need your opinion." Ray warned the mountie.  
  
"Right Ray. You don't need anyone's opinion." Fraser turned silently   
away.  
  
Fraser reached the consulate and sat down on the large stone steps.   
Heck, Ray wasn't himself. Then again, he didn't really know what the   
real Ray was like. Stan. Stan Kowalski. The real Ray was undercover in   
the mob. Kowalski probably didn't have Ray's guts in any case.  
  
He waved away those thoughts, angry. Why couldn't things just be simple   
and stay that way? Fraser picked up a stone and threw it as hard as he   
could. "Simple!" He shouted. "Simple! That's all I want, dammit!"  
  
"It never is, is it, Ben?" Jordan sat down next to him, her copper hair   
reflected the setting sun.  
  
"No. Never. Sorry Jord, I'm just... frustrated."  
  
Jordan held his hand in hers. "You have every reason to be. It's not   
easy either. You should see that one Fed! He has rings so big under his   
eyes he could pass for a raccoon!"  
  
~  
Mulder awoke in a hot sweat. The same dream, the same dolls. Scully...   
It didn't make sense!  
  
He walked to the basin and splashed cold water over his face.  
  
*Think that's gonna help you, Fox? It's just water. You can't wash your   
troubles away."  
  
Mulder crashed to the floor. "Go away. Just leave me alone." He   
whispered, no energy to do much else.  
  
*I'm everywhere. I can't just go away. Everyone else involved in this   
case is taking the strain too.*  
  
"You leave Scully alone. Please? Just let her be."  
  
*You think I'd do that? I can do anything to anyone, Fox. Including you.*  
  
Mulder dragged himself to the wall that seperated his bedroom from   
Scully's. He raised a fist and brought it down as hard as he could on the   
cheap board.  
  
*I made you attack that reporter. I can make you hurt Dana too.* The   
voice laughed.  
  
"Scully! Scully! I... I need to talk to you!" He shouted hoarsely.  
  
"At 1:00 in the morning? You okay, Mulder?" She called through the wall.  
  
"No..." He lowered his head to the floor. "The door's open."  
  
*Your will power can't hold out for long. If you have any left!*  
  
Scully opened the door slowly, not knowing what to expect. When she saw   
him with his face in the dirt she ran to his side. "Mulder, what   
happened?"  
  
He didn't move. "The dream. the voice. She's here. She's everywhere, She   
said she was, She's gonna get us, get you... NO!" He stood up and faced   
Scully, trembling. "I'd never hurt you. I couldn't. No matter what."  
  
"I know you wouldn't. What's going on? Mulder?" She walked towards him.  
  
"Wait, Scully. Will power. Will power is all I need."  
  
*You think?"  
  
Scully heard it. Vaguely, but nevertheless...  
  
"Did you hear her?" Mulder covered his ears.  
  
Scully wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his   
shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Mulder." She could feel his   
breath on her neck.  
  
"God, Dana. I've been through Hell and back, and I don't think the   
journey's over yet." His voice trembled.  
  
"Now, I'm here for you. I'm always going to be here." He'd been there   
for her. She felt that she hadn't properly returned the favor.  
  
He held her closer to him, his hands resting on the small of her back.   
"Thank you. You're all I need right now."  
  
*Maybe.* The voice laughed again, sarcastic.  
  
  
End Segment 3.  
  
Series So Far:  
Voodoo Magic  
Voodoo Dreams  
Voodoo Love  
  
Soon: Voodoo God  
  



End file.
